This application relates to devices for protecting vehicle occupants and more particularly (but not exclusively) to curtains or other cushions designed to inflate when a vehicle is impacted. The cushions are especially adapted as protective designs when side-impact collisions occur and are intended to reduce likelihood of occupants being ejected from the vehicle. They may, however, be useful in other circumstances and perform other protective functions too.